


The Journey (Kili's tale)

by EstelGreen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelGreen/pseuds/EstelGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story from The Hobbit movie trilogy told from Kili's POV in a form of a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey (Kili's tale)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you all have nice holidays. This is a small Christmas gift from me. It’s something I wrote on 31th December last year (beacuse I was a big Kiliel trash back then). I think I even cried at the end while I was writing it. I hope you’ll like it.

Young and reckless was I,  
never thought twice of what I did,  
never thought of the promises I had to keep.

Grief and fear were strangers to me,  
love I had only for my family,  
hatred was for older,  
but joy filled me entirely.

With my brother pranks I did all the time,  
sometimes got myself into trouble,  
but always sorted the problem out.

To our uncle we looked up as to dad,  
often trying to make him proud,  
although, usually made him mad.

One day we overheard his great plan for a quest,   
an important one, to reclaim our home,   
so of course we wanted to join the rest,   
and travel to the Lonely Mountain, Erebor.

Uncle said yes to Fili's pleads,  
as a heir at his side should be,  
I earned tho one big no,  
left to stay in my mother´s home.

Fili refused the decision uncle made,  
looked him in the eyes  
and proudly said:  
“We are brothers, together we go,  
you can´t part us, so choose now.  
Both of us, or none.”

Finally he gave up,  
we are both his heirs after all,  
tho our mother prayed to Mahal,  
that we would stay home with her.

There was nothing she could do,  
we set our minds, we'll join the crew.  
We bid our farewells   
and she made me swear,  
to keep a promise  
and come back to her.  
She placed a small blue stone in my hand,  
to remember in the promise land,  
that she expects me to come back.

In the morning we were gone,  
to roam the lands we have never known.  
We set a meeting in the hole,  
in the place of a little fellow.

A small hobbit stood at the door,  
confusion on his face,  
praying there won't be more,  
but he didn't know,  
there will be thirteen dwarves at his place.

A wizard joined us right away,  
everyone knew him as Gandalf The Grey.  
We drank, ate and sang,  
it was when the bell has rang,  
At the last uncle came.

Bilbo was asked to join the quest,  
as our official burglar,  
which made him a little depressed.

The poor fellow met the floor,  
as soon as he read the contract,  
of what will wait for him in the mountain's core,  
realizing it may be a suicide pact.

On the road we went the next day,  
sixteen ponies, thirteen dwarves,  
and the wizard on his horse.  
The hobbit was running after us,  
making his decision, to leave his hole  
and go for an adventure with us.

Sixteen ponies, thirteen dwarves,  
one hobbit and wizard on his horse.

Adventures we had enough,  
captured by trolls, hunted by orcs,  
doing fuss in Rivendell,  
making fun of elves as well.  
Hiding in a skinchanger's house,  
before we took the Mirkwood road  
with Gandalf abandoning us once more.

We were attacked by giant spiders,  
only Bilbo saved himself,  
so he found us and set free,  
battling spiders all the way.

I lost weapons, thought I'll die,  
being dragged away as I cried,  
suddenly the arrow pierced the head of spider,  
I turned my head and my eyes got wider.  
There she was, so slender and tall,  
fighting the beasts as I recall.  
Another one came from nowhere,  
so I asked for her dagger, but she said no  
and killed the spider on her own.

  
She was so beautiful  
with her long auburn hair  
and the eyes of the emerald,  
she couldn't be more fair.  
She came to me and said: “Come.”  
So I went where she said,  
even if my legs were numb.  
Then I realized she's an elf,  
I should hate her, nothing else.

To their palace we were dragged,  
locked in the cells of their dungeon,  
separated was I from my brother.  
I told myself why not to tease,  
looked at the auburn elf maid,  
and asked her with an ease:  
“Aren't you going to search me?  
I could have anything down my trousers.”  
A little smirk settled on my face,  
when she replied: “Or nothing.”  
And walked away with grace.   
    
Hours passed and nothing happened,  
uncle made it even worse,  
when he refused elven king's offer,  
to help us with elvish force.

From a pocket I took out  
the stone I was given by mum,  
thinking of the promise I had to keep,  
having the feeling somewhere in the deep:  
What if I won't come back,  
what would she do?  
Would she go after us,   
would her heart crack?

Then she came, the beautiful elf girl,  
asking me about the stone in my hand.  
At first I teased her but then stopped,  
not wanting her to leave me alone.  
She talked about the stars with devotion,  
saying they are memory,  
precious and pure as my promise,  
filling my soul with strange emotion.  
I told her of the fire moon,  
and she sat close to me,  
her face just few inches from mine,  
I wondered, how this can be.

Then I asked about her name,  
she replied, that she is Tauriel.  
She asked me the same thing,  
and hearing my name coming from her lips,  
I knew in that moment,  
I have fallen in love head over heels.

When she left in the morning,  
I thought it was just a dream,  
but I kept repeating her name,  
so I knew it was real.

I wished upon the stars I couldn't see,  
she would feel the same for me,  
and I dreamed of how it would be,  
to hold her close if we were free.

But I also felt despair,  
cause I know who we are,  
and even if she felt the same,  
they would never accept such pair.

Excited voices filled the air,  
as Bilbo sneaked in and set us free,  
then in the barrels we did flee.

One thing settled in my mind,  
that I might never see again  
the lady to which my heart did bind.

The filthy orcs attacked us suddenly,  
elves shutting down the only gate,  
we were trapped there, with poor fate.  
I saw the lever up above us,  
so I jumped out and joined the fight.  
I was almost at the lever,  
when sharp pain pierced my thigh.  
I couldn't stand, I met the ground,  
I was sure I die this time.  
But there she came,  
saving my life again,  
my elf maid, my Tauriel.

I didn't have much time to think,  
I stood up and pulled the lever in a blink,  
then jumped back into the barrel  
breaking the arrow in my leg,  
I screamed from pain and terror,  
and down the stream we went.

We escaped them,  
both orcs and elves,  
climbed on the shore  
and for a while did rest.

Then we found help and got to Lake town,  
suspicious humans were they just to say,  
first help us, then accuse us, then feast us,  
all in the same day.

The next morning we went to the mountain,  
but uncle told me I should stay,  
for my leg was badly hurt  
and they cannot risk delay.

I protested but it was to no avail,  
I gave up, and the pain flared more,  
cocooned my body in its tentacles,  
it was more than I could bore.

Oin and Fili at my side  
kept asking me if I'm alright.  
I was sad so I just shrugged,  
feeling my head getting light.

I lost myself in the pain,  
felt like fire, did not wane.  
The blackness and panic running through my veins,  
I wished I could die so this hell would end.

We were back at Bard's,  
or so I thought,  
I lost track of time,  
so much I fought.

Everything was happening so fast.  
When the orcs came?   
I didn't even realize.

I was screaming, so much it hurt,  
wanting to run away but I couldn't move.  
That is when I heard it,  
a soft melodic voice calling my name:  
“Kili, come back to me.” So I did.  
At that moment I was blinded by light,  
seeing her face so beautiful and bright.  
This can't be real,  
she is not here,  
this must be a dream.

Then it was over,  
the pain was gone,  
darkness was defeated,  
and I won.

“Tauriel.”

I said into the air,  
not knowing if she's there.

“You cannot be her.  
She is far away.”

I opened my eyes,  
and looked up to the skies.

“She is far, far away from me.  
She walks in starlight in another world.”

I turned my sight to her face,  
she was there   
but she couldn't be at this place.

“It was just a dream.”

For her touch I very longed,  
moved my hand towards her own.  
My fingers entwined with hers,  
which sent shivers to my bones.

And then I said it,  
loud and clear:  
“Do you think she could have loved me?”  
Still feeling she is near,  
I fell into slumber and let it be.

When I woke up she was there,  
then I remembered what I said.  
I called her name and she smiled  
I felt a warmth in my heart.

Then a roar hit our ears,  
like cold dagger our souls it pierced.  
Fili said it for us all:  
“It's the dragon,  
run or fall.”

We made it out alive and whole,  
thought I can't say the same,  
of the Master who the gold all stole,  
with Bard getting the Dragonslayer name.

It was time to find the rest,  
the rest of dwarves of our quest.  
But I had a heavy heart,  
that this will cast us miles apart,  
a decision I did make,  
to take her with me and not care,  
what will others have to say.

So I asked her right away,  
if she would come with me,  
that I know what I feel  
and told her _amralime_.

Even tho she didn't know,  
I think she could feel,  
what that single dwarfish word,  
in fact did really mean.

There came the elvish prince,  
spoke to her in their tongue,  
she seemed sad but I could see,  
that she won't go with me.

My heart hurt and so I went,  
but then I took my promise stone,  
and turned back to Tauriel.  
I caught her hand in mine,  
placed the stone in her palm.  
It was a promise we both will keep,  
so I told her: “Keep it safe for me.”

Then I left with a hollow heart,  
cause I felt what I tried to deny,  
that I see my lady for the last time.

Next few days were like in hell,  
I missed her, so I can tell,  
uncle got the dragon sickness,  
didn't care of nothing else,  
than to find his precious jewel.  
The mountain he still did roam,  
in a search for the Arkenstone.

Thorin refused to keep his word  
and send Bard back to Dale,  
with empty hands to angry herd  
of elves and humans at the same.

The next day orc armies came,  
and a great battle started.  
Elves, dwarves and humans  
 fighting side by side once more.

Uncle, Dwalin, me and Fili  
set our road to Raven hill,  
to finally cut the head of snake,  
not realizing that to go there  
 is one big mistake.

I stood there and heard him somewhere over me,  
speaking in the black speech, looking at Thorin,  
then there was the stabbing sound,  
Thorin shouted: “NO!”  
And I felt something within me breaking apart,  
when my eyes saw my brother's dead body,  
falling to my feet, hitting the ground.

Such rage I have never known,  
seeing red wherever I go,  
I didn't think, just fought and killed,  
then a sound of my name from her lips,  
brought be me back to my senses.

“Kili!”

When I heard a gasp and smack,  
my heart stopped the same moment,  
I ran as fast as I could,  
and there she was, in the huge orc's grasp,  
defenseless, so fragile and hurt,  
I didn't think twice, that would be her doom,  
I hurled myself on the orc,   
and hit him where I could.  
He threw her away, she hit the wall,  
as she laid there, she looked so small.  
My fight didn't last very long,  
the orc being far too strong.  
He hit my head so I saw stars,  
held my neck so I couldn't move  
I caught a glimpse of her desperate eyes,  
before she charged at the orc.  
She jumped up from behind,   
trying to stop his blade,  
but she wasn't strong enough,  
and was thrown away.

Then it came, the brief moment,  
when I looked her in the eyes,  
as the blade took the last   
breath from my lungs.

She screamed heartbreaking “NO”,  
and I could see what will never be,  
so much I wanted to say,   
letting out my last bit of air.  
A single tear rolled down my cheek,  
my body trembling, feeling so weak,  
then I closed my eyes, just let it go,  
the last thing being her glow.

Snow falls down,   
the battle is won,  
but there are no cheers,  
just grief and sadness.  
For many lives were wasted today,  
 so many, it is madness.

What would happen if we stayed,  
I can see clear on this day.  
Blue Mountains we would still call home,  
chasing dreams of travelling the world,  
making troubles where we could,  
being with mother as we should.  
Although I wouldn't meet my one true love,  
I would spare her a broken heart.

So tell me Mahal, tell me now,  
at this great battle's dawn.  
Was it worthy of our dwarfish souls  
and the broken heart of one elvish girl?

 

**THE END**


End file.
